When Boredom Strikes
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Boredom is something NO ONE wishes to experience. When Winry Rockbell is suddenly hit with a wave of boredom, what will she do to find her way out of it? And what does a certain blonde Alchemist have to do with it? EdWin ONESHOT FLUFF!


_**When Boredom Strikes**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA_ In Any Way; It is Rightfully Owned and Copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rating:** PG—PG-13 Due to Some Sexual Themes and Bad Language.

**A/N:** PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING!! Ahem, this is another story in which the plot doesn't belong to me :P Actually, this will be based off a pic I saw on DeviantART by the Artist _Shadow-Mage-Evelyn. _The pic is called _Because I have a wicked soul_. It's a comic and, if you read it, you'll understand why it's titled that way XD If anyone's interested in reading, please PM me and I'll be more than happy to give you the link.

As for anyone reading this _on _DA, the link should be in my Artist's Comment ;) Anyway, without any further a due, I hope you enjoy! :D

F—M—A

It was a fairly average day in the town of Resembol. The birds were chirping happily outside while little children ran around the vast, lush, green fields while their pets followed, their slobbery tongues hanging freely out of their mouths. The sky was blue with a few white, puffy clouds here and there to offer shade to the humans below when they passed in front of the Sun's harsh light. A few stray breezes played freely while townsfolk walked around to simply enjoy the day.

However peaceful the day was, however, a certain blonde mechanic with blue eyes was as bored as…well, a board. The young Rockbell, being said mechanic, was currently sitting at her workbench. Tools and small nuts and bolts lay all over the small area while some scribbled blueprints, some old and some new, hung on the walls, clinging desperately to the small nail or tape which held them. Winry, herself, was wearing her usual black tube top and purple overalls as she sat on a stool with one hand lying down on her desk while the other was busy supporting her chin. The hand which was lying down currently had a wrench between its work glove-covered fingers.

Her expression stated the obvious; boredom and annoyance that said boredom had taken over her. She cursed herself, suddenly, for pulling the all-nighter; now she had nothing to do because of it. She sighed into her fingers as she tried _desperately _to think of something to do. Being Winry Rockbell, of course, her mind was quickly able to think of an idea. Just because she had finished poking at her Automail and whatnot, didn't mean she couldn't go poking around for something to do.

Standing up and quickly stretching, she removed her work gloves and threw them onto her table. She then turned to walk into her home and wondered if her childhood friend, Edward Elric, was somewhere around. She looked through the kitchen and did not find him but, when she went to the living room, she found him sitting on the couch, reading a book. He was currently in simple attire of a red t-shirt, his usual black, leather pants and, of course, his combat boots. She tried to make out the title of his hard-back but only managed a 'how to' because his hand was covering the rest. Brushing it off, she silently walked up behind him and had an evil, wicked thought. She smiled devilishly at the idea.

She walked up closer behind him, making sure he didn't hear her. Once she was close enough, she carefully bent over, keeping her face behind his head, and then reached down to his exposed side and poked him, somewhat harshly, with her index finger.

"EEP!" was Ed's nervous response as he jumped nearly five feet in the air and his eyes bugged out from the unexpected poking attack. The book of his feel to the floor on its spine and closed so that the back was facing upward, laying there to be forgotten. Ed's response, however, gave Winry a grin of pure delight.

"Why Edward?" she asked evilly as she walked around the sofa and then sat down next to him, her arms behind her back in an innocent matter. "You wouldn't happen to be _ticklish,_ now would you?" she asked in the same mischievous voice that sent minor chills down Ed's spine. However, he quickly became defensive and crossed his arms, only to hide the fact that he was defending his sides from another attack. He knew very well what his flaws were and there were some he'd_ much_ rather keep to himself.

"_NO,_ I am _not!_" the Elric replied immediately as he glared at his friend. Winry laughed mentally; he sounded somewhat like a child denying that they were hiding something. But she knew him so much better than then. It was then that she raised her hands in front of her and began wiggling her fingers in a taunting manner.

"Really?" she asked him devilishly. Ed's eyes widened somewhat. "So you won't mind if I test that out myself, would you?" It was then that Ed's golden orbs nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked down to her hands nervously and his face went hard-core crimson. Before he could even _try_ to escape, Winry pulled his arms out from being crossed and immediately laid her hands on his torso. Lifting up his shirt slightly to expose his bare stomach, she began tickling him with her nails while keeping an evil grin on her face while her eyes glinted in the same way.

The poor Alchemist began laughing like a fool as he lost breath every second. Amazingly, Winry even managed to make him roll off the couch and onto the floor in an attempt to get away from her. However, this simple attempt failed miserably as Winry was quickly at his side once more and she began tickling him again. Edward tried crossing his arms but he was so weak from laughing that his barrier failed.

"Not ticklish, huh?" Winry asked with her voice full of mischief. Edward could barely respond as he kept laughing and kicking his feet as he tried dreadfully to escape this torture.

"Ha, oh God, please, ha ha, stop, stop, ha! Please, STOOOP!" he begged as he laughed so hard he thought he was going to die from loss of breath. After a few more moments, Winry finally had her fill, and noticed Edward's desperation, and finally pulled her hands away from his firm stomach. She was now laughing her own ass off at his amazing amount of ticklishness. However, Edward was sitting up, his legs crossed, and he was glaring, hissing, growling and shaking his fists at the girl.

"Damn it, Winry, I said stop!" he said irately.

"I did…just now," the Rockbell replied and then looked away as she leaned her back on the sofa behind her and laughed and chuckled. It was then that Ed noticed Winry's own attire and he grinned; one good poke deserved another. Equivalent Exchange, after all, yes? Using his metallic, Automail index finger, he quickly poked her _very_ exposed side.

"EEP!" she too now replied and also jumped in the air nearly five feet. An evil smile appeared on Edward's features as he watched as the girl covered her sides with her arms now, too.

"Don't tell me you're _ticklish_, Winry," he said in the same mischievous voice that Winry had only moments ago. The Rockbell glared at him while trying to inch away from him.

"No…you just…surprised me, is all…" she told him sternly while looking away. She immediately felt his evil grin in her direction and she looked back to him. Her eyes widened as he wiggled his fingers in the same taunting way as she had done.

"Payback," was all the Elric said before he pounced on the girl, straddled her and began tickling her with his mismatched hands on her bare tummy. And so, the poor Rockbell mechanic, helpless under Ed's weight, started laughing and began begging for mercy while apologizing for what she had done. However, Ed held a strong grudge; no mercy came as simultaneous veins popped on his face and grinned manically while he continuing tickling and poking her bare flesh.

"Edward, please…I can't, ha, I can't breathe!" she begged as she laughed and tried to cover her stomach with her arms but failed as she was too weak to do so. Ed's response wasn't the one she was hoping; he tickled her harder, making her giggles increase in amount. This only made Edward smile at her but his mind soon became somewhat blank and his fingers stopped working as he simply stared down at her; her laugh made him smile truthfully at her. Winry was able to catch her breath soon but she was slightly surprised to see her childhood friend still atop of her.

"Ed?" she asked as she smiled at him, still laughing slightly from the tickle-fest between them. "Ed, what is it?" she asked, wondering why he was smiling the way he was and just sitting there…on top of her. That sudden realization made her blush from her current situation and she looked away, trying to hide her red-tinted face. However, her face reddened as she watched the Elric suddenly lean down so his face was hovering over hers. Her eyes widened at the close contact. "Ed?" she asked her voice serious and anxious.

The Alchemist grinned slightly before closing his eyes and placing his lips on hers. Winry's eyes widened at this sudden act of affection but she easily fell into it and kissed back, closing her own eyes and placing her hands on his chest, easily turning the tickle-fest into a make-out session.

Who would've thought? Being bored…can actually be kind of fun.

F—M—A

**A/N: **So short…yet so much fun XD so, yeah, again; based off a pic by _Shadow-Mage-Evelyn _on DeviantART :D Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, no fames ;) thanks! I hope the artist of the pic also likes this! ;D


End file.
